A Veelas Mate
by Usako08
Summary: What if two people were destined to be together? What if they ended up enemies? Would fate or something else change it? Hell Yea. HPDM slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Veela's Mate

Chapter Title: The Beginning of the End

Author: Angelus'Childe93

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter because if I did Harry and Draco wouldn't be enemies.

The day started out like any other for our "Golden Boy", waking up in the Gryffindor dorms before going to a 'let-me-manipulate-you-session' with Albus Dumbledore, before going to breakfast with the Stupid Gryffindorks. He then went to potions, which was no doubt going to prove interesting as it was a double session with the Slytherins.

Harry was right in this assessment as after only 30 seconds the Slytherins started an all out war, which wasn't so unusual in itself so the Gryffindorks were ready for that. However, the unusual thing was that their hero Harry Potter wasn't defending them but was actually helping the slimy snakes and laughing as if he'd been doing it for years. Another surprising thing was that he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy and talking without hexing each other, once the pandemonium was over that is and that Professor Severus Snape was actually treating him as if he were a Slytherin.

By the end of the lesson the Gryffindor 5th years were utterly confused as not only was Harry acting like a Slytherin, but his robes now bore the Slytherin crest and he and Malfoy were discussing what they were going to do during the Christmas break. The conversation topic then changed to being about how unfair it was that all Purebloods having strong enough Veela blood within them would have to take part in a choosing ceremony even though they both knew who there mate was already since they had gotten married the previous holidays. Now, not many people were surprised at this as last year they had found out that Harry's mother Lily had been descended from the Mortimer line which was a line of Slytherin descent who only married other Purebloods. This was explained by the fact that she was adopted.

By the time lunch came around no one but the Gryffindors noticed that anything was amiss with Harry Potter being friends with a Malfoy. Hell, when Ron Weasley asked a friend of his Hermione Granger, who was a Ravenclaw, that tended to hang round with and act like a Gryffindork, what she thought about it, all she did was look at him and say "honestly Ron we've been over this before Harry Potter is a Slytherin, best friends with Draco Malfoy and hates your guts so get over it." Now Ron was very confused, Harry hating his guts? What was everyone thinking, had they all gone crazy?

Ron wasn't the only one confused about this turn of events; it seems that Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was confused as well, although unlike Ron he knew why this was happening. Why everything had changed. It seemed as if Harry should have been in Slytherin all along by the way he so easily adapted to the change. It was as if he didn't even know a change had happened, as if he never even remembered being friends with Ron and Hermione. Although this in itself was uncommon it wasn't unheard of for someone to wake up one day and then during the day change into what they should have been if fate decided to take over, and decided that the sorting hat was right in the first decision it had made but not said. It seemed that this had happened to one Harry James Potter. The other strange thing was that even if this had happened, the person who it happened to normally retained their memories of another life for at least 24 hours before forgetting it completely and moving on to their new house and sometimes abandoning old friends. The only other strange thing he could think of was the fact that only the Gryffindor house seemed to remember Harry Potter acting any differently or even his being in Gryffindor. This was another of the things that would normally take at least 24 hours after the change that even their old housemates would forget.

The next day it seemed as if even the Gryffindors had forgotten that Harry Potter had ever been one of them.

A week had passed and everything was exceedingly confusing to Albus Dumbledore. You see, the other day he had gotten a visit from the Malfoy's and Sirius Black who was apparently an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and Harry's legal guardian. Now this wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was that Sirius was alive while Lily and James were still dead. How close Sirius was to his cousin Narcissa and her husband Lucius also surprised him. The final thing that surprised him was the fact that they had told him to basically, stay the fuck out of Harry's life or their lord would make sure he regretted it. Well, perhaps not in those exact words but the threat was there.

Dumbledore was drawn out of his musings when he saw a scuffle down near the Quidditch Pitch between seven Slytherins and Gryffindors and 1 Ravenclaw. Using all of his talents he was able to discern who the students were and was alarmed to discover that it was Harry and Draco on the Slytherin side with Ron and Hermione leading Gryffindor instigating each other with the backing of both of their respective house teams. He was even more alarmed to note that when Ron went to punch Draco Harry caught his arm and twisted it so much that the arm was obviously broken. However, the headmaster was also intrigued about the pulsing green aura which was surrounding the entire Slytherin team, the aura which then pulsed once more before blasting back all the Gryffindors and causing the ground to shake. After the ground settled the Slytherins made their way to the pitch laughing at the Gryffindor's misfortune.

This caused Albus to decide that things were definitely not going to get better as there was an extreme hatred that boiled out of both Harry and Draco. This hatred was for everything that Harry had once stood for and all his previous friends. There was one more thing that worried Dumbledore, he came to the realization that fate hadn't been the one that decided to change everything, but something else.

Something that hadn't happened in over a hundred years.

A/N: I know I said I was gonna revise the story and everything but the first two chapters were I think fine since I didn't get any complaints about them so I just decided to put them together. However I probably will be re-writing the next two chapters and I might even write a chapter of HM which should come out sometime this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Veela's Mate  
Chapter Title: Family History and Explaining the Bond

Author: Angelus'Childe93

A few days later Dumbledore came to the realization that fate had not interfered with the lives of those around him, and that even if it had been involved in some way, a much stronger force known as Veela Fatem, a force that hadn't been seen since 1896 and a force that literally makes what could have been in an alternate reality happen in every reality. That being said anything was possible, however normally for this to occur two Veela's of considerable magical powers whose magic was compatible as even wizards had too of been meant to be together but because of a certain event in the reality that they were in became enemies instead. Dumbledore had no problem figuring out that the two destined to be together were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy but he did have trouble with why they had gotten along so well so fast when normally there was still some sort of resistance for at least a week after the change had taken place. Indeed the only reason there would be no resistance is if the two in question had already become lovers in secret but with Harry and Draco he just couldn't see that happening. He also couldn't believe that he had lost his Golden Boy and knew in that moment that this war was probably already lost as the only thing that could defeat the Lord Voldemort was already on his side and not likely to switch if the way he acted towards all those he thought beneath him was any indication if the prophesy even existed in this world. However Dumblefuck who is terribly optimistic decided to find out where everyone was in this war so that he could win it and save his Golden Boy and even Malfoy if he had to being the noble, yea right, Gryffindork that he is.

So, naturally, that night at dinner he made an announcement that would make most of his students scream and probably strangle him if it weren't for the fact that they had more respect for authority then that, although most of them were still hard pressed to stay in their seats.

Now, what was his announcement you may be asking? Well, it was quite simple really all students from third year and above were to write an essay on their family background, where their families had stood in different wars, where they stood now, how high up they were in society and most importantly where they themselves stood in this war. Now you would think that most people wouldn't give a damn about having to do this project but there were some whose allegiances they didn't want known or the positions that they held for fear that the plans that had been made would be ruined. Besides which, Dumbledore was still making them do whatever other homework they had which was a total pain.

Never the less, every third year and up went to the library to see what their family history was exactly and where they stood in different wars. This of course excluded the Mud-Bloods, who had no real history, and some Purebloods, like Harry and Draco who each had a family book that told them all the information that they needed to know. This being said Harry and Draco each finished the essay within an hour before swapping them to see if they were of the standard befitting two Purebloods descended from some of the oldest Pureblood lines in Europe.

Harry's essay went something like this: 

Family History and Standing- my father was James Potter descended from Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. They stayed neutral in all the wars except for this war which is still raging and in this war they supported the Dark Lord Voldemort and my father was apart of his Inner Circle. He is currently deceased and was killed by Albus Dumbledore as he posed a threat. My mother was Serena Mortimer a Pureblood and descended from Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. However she was adopted into a squib family at the age of one and was given the name of Lily Evans. Her family also stayed neutral until this war when my mother decided to support her cousin the Dark Lord Voldemort and was also one of his Inner Circle. My mother is also deceased and was killed by Albus Dumbledore.

My Standing- I'm a descendant of all the founders and I stand on the side of the Dark Lord Voldemort who is my Godfather Sirius Black's master. I am part of the D.E.Y or Death Eater Youth and I am His heir and will one day rule the whole world muahahaha. I am also part Veela as are most of the higher up Purebloods and I am the mate of Draco Malfoy who is my second in command. We were also married last holidays in a traditional Pure Blood's wedding ceremony. My family is the second richest in both the muggle and wizarding worlds second only to the Malfoy's.

Harry Orion James Hufflepuff Gryffindor Ravenclaw Salazar Mortimer Potter Malfoy.

Of course there was some more inconsequential information in there but that was the most important and what most people would remember. Draco's was mostly the same but for a few changes in status. But when the headmaster got these essays he would be terrified and horrified at what he had been told and would make sure to re-evaluate what he thought to be truth and thought he knew to be lies.

A/N: ok guys this is the unbetaed version of this chapter of this story I just thought that I'd put it up as a New Years present and I hope you like what changes I have made and that I have described Veela Fatem more than I did in the 1st place. Enjoy and don't forget to review my lovelies. Maybe and unbetaed version if HM will be put up to but I'm not to sure.

Hugs and kisses with chocolate covered Harry and Draco's to all those who review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Veela's Mate  
Chapter Title: Dumblefucks Reaction

Author: Angelus'Childe93  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I own any of this God damn story besides the plot and of course anything that hasn't come from J.K.R? If it does then why am I not rich?

It was two weeks after his little project had been announced and a week after he had received the essays back. At that moment he was reading all of the sixth year essays and he had just finished one that had him questioning exactly how he could have done what it said he had. Whose essay is this? I hear you ask, well that would, of course, have been the Dark Lord's Heir; one Harry Potter. To Dumbledore it seemed impossible that he had done any of the things that it said he had but after performing some extremely complicated charms to make sure that everything that was written was truth he wanted to be sick. Indeed he would have been except as the essay stated that they were in the Inner Circle this made their deaths a little easier to take, I mean after all who would miss them? 

The other essay that he was concerned about was Draco Malfoy's as it stated that not only were his parents Death Eaters and that they were in the Inner Circle it also stated that his father, one Lucius Malfoy, was the Dark Lord's right hand man. It also stated that Draco was part of the D.E.Y and Harry's right hand man. 

What made Dumbledore even sicker was that it seemed in the last week that there had been some attacks on other students in the school which went way beyond house rivalry and made him think that these students wanted to kill each other. This brought home to him just how different things were in this world compared to in the world he remembered so clearly and he wanted to weep as it seemed like his students weren't students and were programmed to be killing machines however it seemed that the muggle-borns who hadn't grown up in this world would be the ones to pay for it as they had already lost 3 muggle-born students to different attacks all of which he was sure could be pinned to Harry and Draco which he had soon learnt ruled the school which meant that they got away with anything and not even he could do anything about it without suffering the consequences.

However that wasn't all that was worrying him, what else could be wrong in this world he had thought at first and he had soon learned that everything else could be wrong as it seemed that Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Filius Flitwick, Tonks and Alastor Moody all were part of Voldemorts Inner or Middle Circle and extremely loyal to the cause for which they now fought which left him with hardly anyone in the Order of the Pheonix and a whole lot of teachers who could poison there students into joining the Dark Lord. It also seemed that in this world the Minister for Magic was Lucius Malfoy which meant that the Weasley family would be of no help to him as Arthur wouldn't be able to move up in the ranks indeed he was constantly being demoted and getting paid less while people who were Death Eaters were constantly getting promoted and everyone had noticed this. It was now official the Dark Lord controlled the Ministry of Magic, the Muggle Parliament and even different foreign countries which Dumbledore previously would have looked to for help.

Things in this new world were indeed looking bleak for Dumbledore and his misfortune had only just begun.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter it is again the unbetaed version but I'm sure none of you will mind this too much as it is still an update and I'm also sorry that it's short but this is three kinda updates on this story in one day so please bear with it. Please remember to review my pretties. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally the week where every dominant and submissive veela would gather together to try and find their mate. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to find out who would go with who everyone that is except for Dumbledore but then again since no one really cares about what Dumbledore wants or thinks no one really acknowledged it unless it was to laugh at how pathetic he looked moping around the halls of Hogwarts, then again that was also nothing new as he was always looking pathetic and moping about something, well maybe he wasn't always moping. So anyway all the veelas had gathered on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch and the unmated ones were being put into two distinctive groups dominant and submissive. The dominant Veelas were blindfolded while the submissive Veelas were placed in a straight line patiently waiting for the dominant veela to come and sniff them.

This ceremony was extremely important as all Veelas had soul-mates and found them by scent, it was also important as it could determine exactly what side of the war a family would fight on or if that family would stay neutral. You see the bonding of two Veelas would create an alliance between the two families meaning that the family of the submissive would then have to change their alliances to match that of the dominants family if they weren't already on the same side. Harry was already standing in line waiting impatiently for Draco to come and claim him. You see Harry and Draco had found out that they were mates last Christmas when Harry was staying with the Malfoys at their family Chateau in France. However they hadn't been able to bond as Harry hadn't been 17 at the time, now that he was 17 though Draco could come and claim him making him a Malfoy and cementing their faith and love in each other. It would also prove to be an advantage when they were both initiated into the Inner Circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters as while apart their names held great power together no one would dare protest. And if they did well they'd soon be dead anyway. But that's completely off topic so back to the high to do. The ceremony had just started and Blaize Zabini was making his way down the line sniffing everyone before he stopped in front of a beautiful Italian girl called Bella who had just turned 17 and would give Blaize a run for his money. Bella's family was neutral but they would now join the Dark Side. This process was repeated until only Harry and Pansy were left without a partner and the only dominant left was Draco Malfoy. When Pansy noticed that she was suddenly glad that no one had chosen her as she was sure that Draco was going to choose her to be his mate. Delusional much? What she failed to remember was that a Malfoy only got the best and that she definitely wasn't the best since nearly everyone in the school had had her and a Veelas magical strength and compatibility was determined by their Purity. In other words whether or not they were a virgin. That being said Draco walked straight past her until he was standing in front of his Harry.

The ceremony of finding a mate was completed and now all that was left was the celebrations that would take place over the rest of the week during which all marriage contracts would be drawn up and signed. The Malfoy's already had the contract written and now all that was needed was Harry and Draco's signatures but that could be taken care of tomorrow. Tonight there would be a feast and then the mates would bond sealing their love and devotion to each other for all eternity.

I know its short but deal with it I had writers block so if it's shit please be understanding and today was a preview screening of HP in Australia so to celebrate the fact that I WON TICKETS I decided to post it now. Yeah I'm also looking for a new BETA for this story and my story Harry Malfoy, whenever I get around to updating it, so if your interested please let me know. Umm yeah I'm not updating until I get at least another five reviews so R&R please and remember HP opens officially on the 11th so buy your tickets I did.

Laterz, AC93.


	5. Chapter 5

It was finally the week where every dominant and submissive veela would gather together to try and find their mate. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait to find out who would go with who everyone that is except for Dumbledore but then again since no one really cares about what Dumbledore wants or thinks no one really acknowledged it unless it was to laugh at how pathetic he looked moping around the halls of Hogwarts, then again that was also nothing new as he was always looking pathetic and moping about something, well maybe he wasn't always moping. So anyway all the veelas had gathered on the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch and the unmated ones were being put into two distinctive groups dominant and submissive. The dominant Veelas were blindfolded while the submissive Veelas were placed in a straight line patiently waiting for the dominant veela to come and sniff them.

This ceremony was extremely important as all Veelas had soul-mates and found them by scent, it was also important as it could determine exactly what side of the war a family would fight on or if that family would stay neutral. You see the bonding of two Veelas would create an alliance between the two families meaning that the family of the submissive would then have to change their alliances to match that of the dominants family if they weren't already on the same side. Harry was already standing in line waiting impatiently for Draco to come and claim him. You see Harry and Draco had found out that they were mates last Christmas when Harry was staying with the Malfoys at their family Chateau in France. However they hadn't been able to bond as Harry hadn't been 17 at the time, now that he was 17 though Draco could come and claim him making him a Malfoy and cementing their faith and love in each other. It would also prove to be an advantage when they were both initiated into the Inner Circle of Voldemort's Death Eaters as while apart their names held great power together no one would dare protest. And if they did well they'd soon be dead anyway. But that's completely off topic so back to the high to do. The ceremony had just started and Blaize Zabini was making his way down the line sniffing everyone before he stopped in front of a beautiful Italian girl called Bella who had just turned 17 and would give Blaize a run for his money. Bella's family was neutral but they would now join the Dark Side. This process was repeated until only Harry and Pansy were left without a partner and the only dominant left was Draco Malfoy. When Pansy noticed that she was suddenly glad that no one had chosen her as she was sure that Draco was going to choose her to be his mate. Delusional much? What she failed to remember was that a Malfoy only got the best and that she definitely wasn't the best since nearly everyone in the school had had her and a Veelas magical strength and compatibility was determined by their Purity. In other words whether or not they were a virgin. That being said Draco walked straight past her until he was standing in front of his Harry.

The ceremony of finding a mate was completed and now all that was left was the celebrations that would take place over the rest of the week during which all marriage contracts would be drawn up and signed. The Malfoy's already had the contract written and now all that was needed was Harry and Draco's signatures but that could be taken care of tomorrow. Tonight there would be a feast and then the mates would bond sealing their love and devotion to each other for all eternity.

I know its short but deal with it I had writers block so if it's shit please be understanding and today was a preview screening of HP in Australia so to celebrate the fact that I WON TICKETS I decided to post it now. Yeah I'm also looking for a new BETA for this story and my story Harry Malfoy, whenever I get around to updating it, so if your interested please let me know. Umm yeah I'm not updating until I get at least another five reviews so R&R please and remember HP opens officially on the 11th so buy your tickets I did.

Laterz, AC93.


	6. End

That night Harry and Draco sat talking to Narcissa, Sirius and Lucius about what they thought should be in the wedding contract after disagreeing with what was put in the original contract. That they couldn't bond until after the wedding. That was the only thing Harry and Draco had against the contract but then Lucius decided to turn it into a hullabaloo and to change other things as well. After Harry and Draco had made sure that they wouldn't have to wait until after their wedding to bond they tuned the adults out and started making out on the couch. What did you expect they were mates and teenagers which obviously means that they were horny as hell? So anyway they were making out and it looked really hot and they probably would have continued for hours if Dumblefuck hadn't of chosen that moment to stride into the room. Burst really. Anyway he looked extremely haggard and was muttering things under his breath. He was also wearing purple, pink, green, yellow, orange, blue, black, white, baby poo, blood red and white robes. Not a pretty site I can tell you.

Back to the point he burst in and when he saw Draco with his hand down Harry's pants he started to yell things that can not possible be repeated as here simply because no one had any idea what he was saying. We think it was some kind of Gaelic Spanish mix. Then again it could just be that he'd finally gone completely insane. Well insaner is that even a word? Truth be told he was never sane. With a family like his how could he be? With his dad in jail and his sister dead and insane he never had a chance. No wonder he turned out evil.

I'm babbling again, apparently I do that quite a lot. I'll try to stop that now.

When he started screaming he startled Draco and Harry out of their reverie. They'd been so absorbed in each other that they hadn't noticed anything or anyone else. The Veela bond had been screaming for them to mate since Christmas and it was now March. So as you can tell they were both extremely annoyed that they could not mate until this stupid fucking contract was signed. Dumblefuck interrupting them was the final straw, at least the others let them make-out without too much interruption. Dumblefuck never had a chance and was blasted into oblivion never to be seen or heard of again. We wish. Unfortunately looks can't kill. He did however end up comatose for three months. When he woke up he was not a happy man as the night after he went into a coma Voldemort launched an attack on the Ministry of Magic and took over with very little effort.

You see no one really liked or supported Dumbledore they were all just really scared of him as he was extremely unstable. So once they found out he was out of the picture they were all to willing to come out of the closet about whose side they were really on. Within two months Voldemort who was now known as Tom Marvolo Riddle controlled all of Europe and parts of America and Asia. It was a huge victory and many parties ensued. It was during one of these parties that Dumblefuck awoke.

It took him a moment to realise where he was and once he remembered everything he went crazier than ever before. He stormed out of the room and down the steps to the Great Hall in nothing but a muffle hospital gown. You know the ones where the back is open? Anyway he stormed into the Great Hall to find most of his real followers that were stupid enough to stay loyal chained to the wall in different positions or acting as the entertainment. After all what damage could they do, their wands had been snapped. That plus this wasn't just any party that he had interrupted it was the reception of Draco Lucian Malfoy and Harry Christophe Malfoy nee Potter.

Once Dumblefuck took all this in he realised just how much shit he was in. Unfortunately for him just as he realised this, his hospital gown came undone and bared his old and wrinkly good to the whole room. Feel free to gag I know I did. He promptly fainted from embarrassment before Draco killed him using the AK for traumatizing his love for life and for interrupting his wedding reception.

Years later Draco and Harry came to rule the whole world after Tom passed away. They also had two children a four year old girl Siria and a seven year old son Christophe.

Just then Harry and Draco woke up in two different dorm rooms in two different beds to start the day. They went down to breakfast where they sat at their respective house tables with their respective friends neither one remembering their dream from the night before. But was it a dream or was it the truth of what could happen that my readers is up to you to decide however years later in another time and another place a girl called Siria Lily Malfoy and a man called Christophe Marvolo Malfoy would tell a story to their respective children. A story about a love so strong that fate came into play and changed everything to bring to people together. Those two people were Draco Lucian Malfoy and Harry Christophe Potter. Two people that in one world had been nothing but enemies who had died by the others hand and yet in another world had died side by side defending each other and their children from the greatest evil known to man.

I leave it up to you to decide what was dream and what was reality or if they were both reality I know what I think is true because you see I am Siria.

AN: I hope you liked the story and the ending which turned out nothing like I had planned but seemed right at the time. If you want me to do an alternate ending where Harry and Draco have sex let me know and I'll write it until next time this is AC'93 signing out.


End file.
